Ulkopuoliset
by ieevee
Summary: Tarina kertoo Inuyashasta ja muista sarjan hahmoista mielisairaalassa. Meno on paljon raaempaa kuin mitä se on oikeassa mielisairaalassa. This story is about Inuyasha and other characters in the series, being in a mental hospital. This story is aviable only in Finnish.
1. Luku 1 - Miroku

Okei. Tässä on tekemäni kirjoitus vuodelta 2008. Siitä tuli aikanaan oikein suosittukin Finnish Inuyasha Fansite forumilla. En ole tätä koskaan kääntänyt enkuksi, enkä varmaan niin teekään.

Tarina koostuu useasta, suht lyhyestä luvusta, joka yleensä keskittyy aina yhteen tiettyyn hahmoon, ja kuten tarinan kuvauksessakin sanoin, meno tässä tarinassa on PALJON julmenpaa ja hullumpaa kuin oikeassa mielisairaalassa. Believe me, I've been there.

Nauttikaa!

Noin 200 km Tokion suurkaupungista oli suuri mielisairaala: Kuroshima, eli "mustasaari". Kuroshima-nimi herätti yleensä ihmisissä pelkoa ja halveksuntaa. Tämä johtui siitä, että se oli Japanin pahamaineisin oikeuspsykiatrinen sairaala. Tänne oli sijoitettuna koko Japanin vaarallisimmat, sairaimmat ja vaikeahoitoisimmat mielisairaat. Koko suurta aluetta ympäröi korkea verkkoaita, valvontakameroita oli kaikkialla ja jokaisen rakennuksen ulkoilupihat olivat samoin tavoin vielä kertaalleen verkoin aidatut, sillä kaikkia potilaita ei vain voitu päästää ulos muutoin kuin häkkipihoille.

Sairaalan potilaisiin kuului paljon pelättyjä nimiä, kuten sarjamurhaaja Gaara, raiskaaja-murhaaja Jakotsu, pyromaani Axel ja monet, monet muut psykopaatit, skitsofreenikot ja muuten psykoottiset.  
>Oli sairaalassa toki muitakin potilaita. Oli myös lapsia, jopa aivan nuoria. Lasten ja nuorten osastoilla oli myös mm. vaikeahoitoisimmat syömis- ja käytöshäiriöiset. Oli myös muidenkin vakavien rikosten kuin henkirikosten tekijöitä, mutta kaikkia sairaalan oikeuspsykiatrisia potilaita yhdisti yksi sama piirre: he olivat syyntakeettomia.<br>Syyntakeettomuus tarkoitti yksinkertaistettuna, ettei ollut järjissään eikä ymmärryksessä rikoksen, yleensä väkivaltarikoksen, tehdessään. Syyntakeettomia olivat nuoret lapset, kehitysvammaiset ja mielisairaat. Syyntakeettomuus todettiin mielentilatutkimuksella, joita tämän sairaalan lähes kaikilla osastoilla tehtiin, ja tutkimuksessa mielisairaaksi todetut jäivät hoitoon sairaalan osastoille, terveet menivät vankilaan. Hoitoajat olivat pitkiä, osa elinkautisia. Ajat vaihtelivat lastenosaston minimi hoitoajasta 6 kuukautta oikeuspsykiatristen osastojen 5, 10, 15, jopa useamman vuoden hoitoaikoihin. Kuten sanottu, osa potilaista tuli tänne jäädäkseen.

Osastoja oli monta ja ne kaikki olivat tarkoitettu erilaisille potilaille, mutta tämä tarina sijoittuu osastolle K10.

K10 oli nuorten ja nuorten aikuisten osasto. Ikähaitari oli 14-24 vuotta, melko laaja, mutta usein potilaat tulivat silti toimeen keskenään. Osasto oli valtakunnallinen kuten koko sairaala, mutta tämä osasto oli ainut laatuaan koko Japanissa. Toista erityisen vaikeahoitoisten nuorten osastoa ei ollut. Hoitoajat vaihtelivat yhdestä vuodesta kymmeneen vuoteen, muttei missään tapauksessa enempään, sillä osastolta lähdettiin seuraavalle viimeistään samana päivänä, kun täytti 25 vuotta. Osasto oli kolmeen kerrokseen jaettu 60:n sairaansijan paikka, 20 potilasta per kerros. Osasto K10 oli pääosin oikeuspsykiatrinen osasto. Oikeuspsykiatriset potilaat olivat yleensä raiskanneet, pahoinpidelleet tai tappaneet eli tehneet rikoksen mutta eivät sairautensa takia joutuneet vankilaan vaan pakkohoitoon. Jotkut potilaat taas vain tarvitsivat jostain muusta syystä intensiivisempää hoitoa, mutteivät olleet koskaan tehnyt vakavaa rikosta. Toisin sanoen tämä oli viimeinen etappi nuorille, pahin kaikista.

Yksi heistä oli nimeltään Miroku.

Miroku tuijotti valkoista seinää, jonka pintaan alkoi ilmestyä punaisia viiruja. Kuin verinen muratti kasvaisi seinällä ja leviäisi nopeasti. Uhkaavasti koko ympäristö alkoi pimentyä ja muuttua seepiansävyiseksi.  
>Eikö kukaan muu huomaa? Miksei kukaan pelkää? Kukaan muu kuin Miroku. Mutta hän peitti pelkonsa. Hän tiesi että hänen pitäisi olla Se Rohkea nyt. Hän menisi nyt vain ilmoittamaan muille rauhallisesti, jotta edes osa voisi pelastua.<p>

Ensimmäisenä hänelle tuli mieleen ystävänsä Inuyasha. Häntä pitäisi varoittaa vaarasta. Mutta häntä ei ollut näkynyt koko aamuna. Miroku oli totta vie kuullut hänen huutoaan jokunen tunti sitten, mutta nähnyt häntä hän ei ollut.

"Anteeksi, hyvä herra", Miroku kopautti valkopukuista miestä olkapäälle. "Missähän on ystäväni Inuyasha? Minulla on hänelle tärkeää asiaa."  
>"Inuyasha ei ole nyt tavattavissa", valkotakki vastasi hieman kylmästi, kuin ei ottaisi Mirokua ollenkaan tosissaan.<br>"Tämä on todella tärkeää!" Miroku huusi. Hänen mielenhallintansa alkoi pettää. Mutta koko rakennushan jo narisi ja katto lohkeili. Käytävällä valui pieni puro verta. Ei, niitä oli enemmänkin kuin yksi. Happi alkoi loppua. Ilma haisi palaneelta hiileltä.  
>"No, kerro minulle, niin vien terveiset. Hän on eristyshuoneessa, olen juuri…"<br>"Eristyskopissa?!" Miroku huusi kauhuissaan ja lähti äkkiä juoksemaan kohti pohjoista käytävää. Hän väisteli putoavia katonpalasia ja peitti suunsa ja nenänsä hihaansa, välttääkseen hään pääsyä keuhkoihinsa.  
>Miroku melkein juoksi päin eristyskopin ovea ja huusi äkkiä sen pieneen rakoon oven ja lattian välissä:<br>"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, oletko siellä?!"  
>Ja olihan hän. Punasilmäinen, hopeahiuksinen ja koirankorvainen poika istui karun huoneen nurkassa ja raaputti kynnellään seinään jälkiä niiden kaikkien muiden raaputusten ja kirjoitusten seuraan, mitä muutkin tässä huoneessa eristyksissä olleet potilaat olivat kirjoitelleet. Poika kyllä käänsi katseensa hetkeksi lattian ja oven välissä sijaitsevaan pieneen rakoon, ja näkikin Mirokun sormenpäät ja varjon, muttei välittänyt sen enempää.<p>

"Inuyasha! Vastaa!" Miroku huusi hädissään.  
>Ei. Hän ei voinut uskoa sitä. Oliko Inuyasha jo kuollut? Huoneesta tulvi savua. Entä jos hän oli palanut kuoliaaksi? Tai kuollut savumyrkytykseen? Miroku nojautui ovea vasten toivottomana ja sulki silmänsä. Tähänkö kaikki loppuisikin? Pian hänkin kuolisi. Hän ei voisi enää kauaa kestää tätä savua.<p>

"Tuolla noin!" kajahti huuto käytävältä Mirokun selän takaa. Kolme valkotakkia juoksivat hänen luokseen. Kaksi heistä ottivat tätä käsistä kiinni. Miroku riuhtoi vastaan.  
>"Mitä te teette? Juoskaa nopeasti, ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä!" hän huusi. Valkotakit eivät vastanneet. Kolmas heistä otti esiin ruiskeen ja pisti Mirokua kankkuun. Nopeasti kaikki pimeni ja hiljeni.<p>

Pian Miroku heräsi - eristyskopissa hänkin, vaikkei tietenkään siinä samassa, missä hänen ystävänsä oli vielä ainakin viime näkemältä ollut. Miroku makasi huoneessa olevalla leposidesängyllä olematta sidottu ja yritti hieman setviä ajatuksiaan. Eikö hän ollutkaan kuollut? Yhtäkkiä koko talo näyttikin olevan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Eikö se ollutkaan romahtanut? Entä veri? Entä tulipalo?

Miroku vääntäytyi ylös sängyltä ja käveli ovelle. Se oli raskas, metallinen, eikä sisäpuolella ollut ovenkahvaa ollenkaan. Siinä oli pieni ikkuna noin suurin piirtein Mirokun kasvojen korkeudella. Miroku pisti nenänsä ikkunan kaltereiden ulkopuolelle.  
>"Anteeksi, hyvät herrat! Vai onko siellä ketään?" hän huusi käytävään. Ketään ei näkynyt, mutta hän alkoi kuulla lähestyviä askelia. Pian hänen näköpiiriinsä ilmestyi yksi Heistä - yksi valkotakkinen.<br>"Hei, Miroku. Alatko jo voida paremmin?" valkotakki kysyi.  
>"Mitä on tapahtunut? Miksi olen eristyskopissa?" Miroku kysyi vilpittömästi kummissaan.<br>"Olit taas harhojen vallassa päivällä - etkö muista?" valkotakki kertoi. Miroku ei ymmärtänyt ollenkaan, mistä tämä puhui.  
>"Mutta - oletko jo tarpeeksi rauhoittunut mielestäsi, päästäksesi takaisin muiden potilaiden pariin?" valkotakki kysyi.<br>"Totta kai", Miroku totesi kulmakarvaansa kohottaen. Ymmärsikö hän nyt oikein, että häntä rankaistiin sen takia, että hän oli yrittänyt varoittaa muita ihmisiä tulipalosta, tai mitä ikinä se hirveä maailmanloppu olikin ollut. Että nämä ihmiset olivat omituisia.

Koska eristyskopissa ei ollut kelloa, Miroku ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan hän joutui siellä vielä odottamaan, ennen kuin hänet tultiin päästämään ulos. Lopulta se hetki kuitenkin koitti; ovelta kuului avainten ropinaa, ja naristen se aukesi, heittäen valojuovan huoneen poikki suoraan Mirokun kasvoille. Mies peitti silmänsä valolta hetkeksi. Hän oli tottunut pimeään jo niin, että valo sattui silmiin hetken aikaa.  
>Rauhallisesti Miroku käveli ulos kopista. Käytävällä häntä olivat vastassa kaksi valkotakkia - hänen omahoitajansa ja osaston ylilääkäri.<br>"Hienoa, että olet rauhoittunut", ylilääkäri myhäili ja sulki eristyskopin oven. "Menehän nyt. Koeta olla ihmisiksi!"

Yhä täysin ymmällään Miroku lähti kulkemaan kohti läntistä käytävää, jossa hänen huoneensa sijaitsi. Yksi käytävän ovista oli selällään. Ovenrakoon ilmestyi eräs hilpeä veikko, jonka ilme valaistui entisestään Mirokun nähdessään. Hän juoksi halaamaan tulijaa.  
>"Voi ystävä! Olen kaivannut sinua!" hän huusi naismaisella äänellään, huolimatta siitä, että hän oli mies.<br>"Iltaa, Jakotsu. Oletko kunnossa?" Miroku kysyi hymyillen, mutta työnsi silti miehen pois sylistään vaivihkaa.  
>"En!" Jakotsu valitti. "Kukaan ei kertonut minulle, että toimintahuoneessa katsottiin elokuvaa! Minä vain istuin kokoajan sängylläni ja…"<br>"No, ensi kerralla sitten!" Miroku nyökkäsi ja vilkutti Jakotsulle hyvästiksi. Jakotsu huokaisi pettyneenä.

Saavuttuaan oman huoneensa ovelle, Miroku meni sisään varovasti ja katsoi ympärilleen. Inuyashaa ei näkynyt missään. Missä hän oli? Ei kai vain yhä eristyskopissa?  
>Miroku huokaisi masentuneena ja sulki huoneen oven perässään. Hän asteli sängylleen ja istahti sen reunalle. Hän käänsi katseensa huoneen ikkunaan. Hän näki oman, hennon heijasteensa, ja sen takaa hämärän kesäyön. Siellä täällä pimeästä loistivat valot muiden osastorakennusten ikkunoista. Oli aivan hiljaista.<p> 


	2. Luku 2 - Inuyasha

Inuyasha makasi eristyskopin lattialla (vaikka leposidesänkykin siellä olisi ollut) ja tuijotti kattoa, jonne ikkunasta säteilevä lyhtypylvään vieno valo heitti valojuovan. Hän ei enää taatusti ryhtyisi laskemaan kattotiiliä. Hän tiesi tarkalleen kuinka monta niitä oli, jokaisessa eristyskopissa.

Inuyashan päässä liikkui synkkiä ajatuksia. Näin kävi aina, kun hänellä oli nälkä. Ja nyt hänellä oli hirveä nälkä. Hän oli ollut kopissa jo aamupäivästä alkaen ja oli hyökännyt jokaisen hoitajan kimppuun, joka oli yrittänyt tuoda hänelle syötävää.  
>Nyt jos koskaan Inuyasha hyökkäisi heti ensimmäisen hoitajan kimppuun, jonka näkisi. Ja söisi koko tyypin raakana. Aivan sama. Kunhan jotain ruokaa saisi.<p>

Inuyasha kohotti kätensä kohti kattoa ja käänteli sitä. Hän tutki sitä joka kulmasta. Sitten hän leikitteli ajatuksella iskeä kyntensä johonkin. Ja niin hän tekikin.  
>"Rrryah!" Salaman nopeasti poika loikkasi lattialta jaloilleen ja iski kyntensä suoraan kopin seinään. Mutta koska hän oli hanyoo, se ei sattunut. Seinään jäi viisi kynnenjälkeä. Ne liittyivät niiden kaikkien vanhojen seuraan.<p>

"Ovatko kaikki valmiina?" kysyi eräs valkotakki Inuyashan eristyskopin oven tuolla puolen. Heitä oli monta; kuusi valkotakkia (neljä ihmistä ja kaksi yookaita) yhdessä sumpussa. He olivat kaikki varautuneet taistoon suojataminein, ja kolmella heistä oli ruiskeet käsissään. Inuyasha olisi saatava kopista ulos ilman, että kukaan kuolisi.  
>Tietysti nämä valkotakit kuvittelivat, ettei Inuyashalla ollut aavistustakaan siitä, että he väijyivät oven takana ruiskeineen. Mutta totta hemmetissä Inuyasha tiesi; hän haistoi heidät ja heidän aineensa ruiskeissa. Hän voisi vaikka kertoa tarkkaan, mitä tököttiä se oli, vain hajun perusteella. Tällä kertaa vuorossa oli rauhoittavia, vahvoja sellaisia.<p>

Ovi aukesi rauhallisesti, luoden valojuovan huoneen lattiaan ja vastakkaiseen seinään. Inuyashan, joka seisoi polvillaan yhtä seinää vasten, korvat kääntyivät äkkiä kohti ovea, ja hänen katseensa seurasi perässä.  
>"No niin, Inuyasha…" yksi valkotakeista puheli rauhassa, heidän alkaessa lähestyä poikaa kädet ja ruiskeet ojossa. Inuyasha ei liikahtanutkaan, mutta viritti lihaksensa nopeaan toimintaan. Mutta valkotakit tunsivat hänet liian hyvin, ja osasivat varautua siihen.<br>Salamana Inuyasha syöksyi kohti yhtä valkotakeista nyrkki ilmassa, mutta melkein yhtä nopeasti kaksi muuta tarttuivat kiinni häneen, vetivät tämän housut alas pakaroihin asti ja tökkäsivät piikit kankkuun.  
>Inuyashan näkö sumeni hieman ja hänen olonsa muuttui voimattomaksi. Hän veltostui hoitajien käsiin ja hänen punaiset silmänsä valuivat puoliksi kiinni.<br>"Se oli siinä", yksi hoitajista sanoi, nostaen pojan housut takaisin ylös.

Inuyasha talutettiin ulos kopista. Heikosti Inuyasha seisoi omilla jaloillaan, mutta rojahti heti seinää vasten. Hän oli niin voimaton, että kaikki hänen energiansa meni itsensä tolpilla pitämiseen; kenenkään kimppuun hyökkääminen ei tulisi kysymykseenkään. Ja se juuri oli valkotakkien tarkoituskin.  
>"Tulehan, iltapalalle", Inuyashalle tutuin valkotakki, eli hänen omahoitajansa, Mitsuhiro nimeltään, sanoi ja tarttui pojan käsivarteen, taluttaen tämän pois pohjoiskäytävästä, kohti osaston pääkäytävää, ja sieltä ruokasaliin.<p>

Huumattu Inuyasha istutettiin eräälle ruokasalin tuoleista, siihen samaan tuttuun nurkkaan ikkunapaikalle, missä Inuyasha aina muutenkin istui. Veltosti hän nojasi päänsä nurkkaan ja tuijotti tyhjää. Hän oli pyörtymisen partaalla.  
>Pian valkotakki Mitsuhiro palasi Inuyashan viereen mukanaan tarjotin, jolla oli lautanen sitä iänikuista puuroa, jota syötiin täällä joka aamu ja ilta. Mitsuhiro alkoi lusikoida puuroa pojan suuhun. Ihan sama tuliko se hänelle letkusta, hoitajan syöttämänä, vai ihan omin käsin. Kunhan tuli.<p>

Sitä paitsi osastolla K10-3 eli rakennuksen K10 kolmannessa kerroksessa ei ollut ylpeyttä eikä juuri häpeääkään. Osa potilaista oli sen verran "kukkuu" ettei heitä juuri hetkauttanut se, miltä he näyttivät, minkälaisen kuvan muut saisivat heistä, tai miltä toisesta tuntuu, kun hampaat lyödään kurkkuun. Täällä ei ollut tavatonta, että joku ilmestyi käytävään täysin ilman vaatteita, tai että jossain lensi tuoli ikkunaan. Porukka oli outoa ja väkivaltaista, mutta mitäpä muutakaan. Tämä oli osasto kaikista vaikeahoitoisimmille ja häiriintyneimmille potilaille.

Inuyashaakaan ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa se, että hän oli tällä hetkellä täysin tyylittömässä mielisairaalan yöpuvussa, ilman sukkia (kuten aina), ja että häntä syötettiin. Se ei ollut lainkaan harvinaista Inuyashan kohdalla, syötetyksi tuleminen. Se oli melkein päivittäistä, sillä pakkopaidassa, voimakkaasti lääkkein rauhoitettuna tai lepositeissä syöttäminen oli välttämätöntä.

Iltapalan jälkeen tämä samainen valkotakki, Mitsuhiro, syötti Inuyashalle kunnon koktailin erilaisia lääkkeitä ja talutti tämän sitten takaisin huoneeseensa länsikäytävälle.  
>"Rauhassa, rauhassa…" Mitsuhiro rauhoitteli koko matkan ajan, sillä Inuyasha luimisteli korviaan ja murahteli välillä. Mitsuhiro tunsi Inuyashan parhaiten tässä sairaalassa; hän oli ollut Inuyashan omahoitaja alusta, aina lastenosastolta asti, kahdeksan vuoden takaa. Kyllä Inuyashankin kohdalla saattoi huomata, että hän luotti Mitsuhiroon enemmän kuin muihin hoitajiin.<p>

Miroku makasi sängyllään lukien kirjaa, kun äkkiä hänen huoneensa ovi aukesi. Mies kohotti katseensa kirjasta ja…  
>"Halleluja! Inuyasha! Sinä olet elossa!" Miroku huudahti riemuissaan samalla, kun Mitsuhiro laski pojan sängylleen. Miroku katsoi valkotakkia paheksuen - taas olivat huumanneet poikaparan.<br>"Hyvää yötä", Mitsuhiro huikkasi ja sulki huoneen oven. Mirokun murhaava katse olisi voinut porata reiän oveen, mutta hän nieli kiukkunsa ja huokaisi.  
>"Olit siis eristyskopissa? Niin minäkin", Miroku sanoi Inuyashalle, joka makasi sängyllään kuin kuollut kala, kasvot kohti seinää. Hän ei vastannut. Hän sulki silmänsä nukkuakseen. Mikä helvetillinen päivä.<p> 


	3. Luku 3 -Kagome

Kagome istui ambulanssissa ja katseli ulos ikkunasta kesäistä maisemaa. Hän hytisi kylmästä, vaikka olikin kesäkuu. Hän paleli luitaan ja ytimiään myöten. Hänen silmistään paistoi väsymys ja suru. Hän oli itkenyt juuri. Hänen silmänsä olivat hieman punaiset ja poskensa yhä kosteat. Hän oli taistellut vastaan tuntikausia, mutta lopulta hänen piti luovuttaa. Lopulta hänen piti suostua astumaan ambulanssiin. Sanat eivät auttaneet, jokainen vastaväite vain pahensi tilannetta. Hänen oli pakko lähteä.

"Kerrohan vielä nimesi", pyysi ambulanssin mies, joka istui tyttöä vastapäätä. Hän ilmeisesti pyysi tietoja lomakkeeseen, jota hän piti käsissään.  
>"Kagome Higurashi", tyttö huokaisi poissaolevasti. Hän ei voinut uskoa tätä. Tässä hän istui, ambulanssissa, matkalla pakkohoitoon vaikeahoitoisten osastolle oikeuspsykiatriseen sairaalaan. Siis mielisairaalaan. Hourulaan. Hullujenhuoneelle. Pöpilään. Miten tässä näin kävi? Kun vielä puolitoista vuotta sitten hän suoritti koulussa hyvin, piteli kympin koetta kädessään ja oli tunnettu kaikkien kaverina?<p>

Auto ajoi useiden suurten rakennusten ohi, kunnes se pysähtyi sairaala-alueen reunalle, jossa oli vielä yksi valtavan suuri, kolmikerroksinen rakennus lisää. Se oli erityisen vaikeahoitoisten nuorten ja nuorten aikuisten yksikkö K10. Rakennuksen piha oli korkean verkkoaitauksen ympäröimä, jonka sisäpuolella olivat keinut, pari puuta ja pihavalot.

Ambulanssin mies nousi seisomaan ja samassa ambulanssin liukuovi aukesi. Mies astui ulos ja ojensi kätensä Kagomelle.  
>"No niin, tulehan nyt rauhassa", mies puheli Kagomen astuessa ulos autosta, vastahakoisesti kylläkin. Tyttöä häiritsi, kuinka hänestä pidettiin kiinni, kuin hän aikoisi karata hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Hän saattoi olla juuri mielisairaalan ovella, mutta tyhmä hän ei ollut. Minne hän muka voisi juosta?<p>

Ambulanssin mies soitti osaston ovikelloa. Vanhemmanpuoleinen nainen tuli avaamaan oven ja tervehti ystävällisesti. Kagome pysyi hiljaisena.  
>"Jätä takkisi tuohon naulakkoon", nainen pyysi ja osoitti pientä vaatehuonetta juuri osaston ulko-oven vieressä. Siellä olivat muiden potilaiden kengät ja takit epäsiisteissä riveissä.<br>Kengät ja takkinsa riisuttuaan Kagome talutettiin ensin hissiin, sillä kolmanteen kerrokseen ja sieltä osaston K10-3 ovelle. Se oli järeä kuin pommisuojan ovi, lukittu visusti kahdella lukolla. Tuolta ei kukaan pääsisi vahingossa ulos.

Kagomea alkoi taas itkettää. Häntä pelotti. Pelotti aivan hirveästi. Mitä jos koko rakennus oli täynnä täysiä psykopaatteja? Sellaisia, jotka ovat murhanneet vanhempansa, ammuskelleet kouluissa, näkisivät maailman väärin päin, iskivät puukkoja läpi käsistään ja väittäisivät kuulevansa kuolleiden puheet? Kagome olisi kiistatta osaston helppohoitoisin potilas. Hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään rikosta eikä hän ollut kovinkaan väkivaltainen. Kagome oli saanut esitteen K10:stä ennen tuloaan, eikä ollenkaan ymmärtänyt, miksi hän joutui ylimpään kerrokseen eikä alimpaan.

Ovi osastolle aukesi. Siinä heidän silmiensä edessä jökötti korkea portti, kuin ovenkarmi. Se oli metallinpaljastin. Kun ambulanssin hoitaja kulki portista, se alkoi piipata ja välkkyä punaisin valoin.  
>"Tule vain", hoitaja viittoi Kagomea portista läpi. Se ei piipannut Kagomen kohdalla. Ja niin hän otti ensimmäisen askeleensa osaston käytävään.<p>

Valkoiset käytävät, molempiin suuntiin. Valkoisia ovia. Mikä yllätys, valkoista ja valkoista. Jostain kuului TV:n ääniä, muuten oli melko hiljaista. Rauhallista.  
>Käytävällä käyskenteli joku nuori nainen, Kagomea vanhempi, ehkä 20-vuotias. Apaattisesti hän roikotti päätään ja vilkuili välillä ulos ikkunoista.<br>Äkkiä jostain käytävien takaa alkoi kovaa huutoa. Se siitä rauhallisuudesta.

Osaston ovi paiskautui kiinni. Kagome hätkähti siihen kumahdukseen. Siinä hän seisoi keskellä valkoista käytävää, valtava kassi hennolla olallaan.  
>"Tulehan tänne, Kagome", nainen viittoi kohti lähintä huonetta, jonka ovessa luki kanslia. Huoneessa oli muutama tietokone ja ilmeisesti henkilökunnan lokerikko. Kagomea käskettiin jättämään laukkunsa kansliaan tutkittaviksi, ettei mukana olisi mitään teräviä esineitä, joilla vahingoittaa muita tai itseään.<p>

Kun hänen laukkunsa oli tutkittu, Kagome saatettiin huoneeseensa erään sairaanhoitajan toimesta. Osasto oli hyvin suuri, ja käytäviä monia. Mutta viimein sairaanhoitaja pysähtyi erään oven kohdalle, ja avasi sen, päästäen tytön sisään.  
>Huone oli valkoinen ja siinä oli kaksi sänkyä yöpöytineen, ja kaksi valkoista, lukollista kaappia. Toisella sängyllä istui se sama nuori nainen, jonka Kagome oli nähnyt äsken käytävällä. Hän vilkaisi hitaasti tulijoita, muttei sanonut mitään.<br>"Tässä on huoneesi ja huonetoverisi", sairaanhoitaja kertoi. Kagome katseli ympärilleen. "Tämä on sinun kaappisi, annan sinulle avaimen."  
>Kagome ei kuunnellut, vaan katsoi huonekaveriaan. Tämä ei katsonut takaisin.<br>"Koputa vain kanslian oveen, jos sinulla on asiaa", sairaanhoitaja sanoi, ja lähti, sulkien oven perässään. Huoneeseen laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus. Karmiva hiljaisuus.

Hitaasti Kagome istahti sängylleen ja nojasi seinää vasten. Hän tutki huonetta, mutta eipä siinä ollut paljoa tutkittavaa. Paitsi siellä täällä, sekä seinillä että kaappien päällä katossa, oli töherryksiä. Kagome siristi silmiään nähdäkseen, mitä kattoon oli kirjoitettu. Mutta hän ei nähnyt. Mutta sen, mitä hänen sänkynsä päätyyn oli kirjoitettu, hän näki selvästi. "Järjestelmä kusee", "Tää mesta on perseestä", siinä luki. Lisäksi joku piirtänyt pentagrammin ja luvun 666 sen viereen. Hienoa. Kagome tiesi nyt, että hänen sängyssään oli joskus nukkunut saatananpalvoja.

Huoneen aavemainen hiljaisuus rikkoutui, kun hänen huonekaverinsa kuiskasi hiljaa;  
>"Olet uusi täällä, niinkö?"<br>Kagome nyökkäsi hiljaa ja epäröiden. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, haluaisiko tuo nainen jutella vai ei.  
>"Tulitko alemmista kerroksista vai…?" nuori nainen kysyi.<br>"En, vaan kaukaa Tokiosta nuoriso-osastolta. Olen Kagome. Kuka sinä olet?"  
>"…Sango", nainen vastasi.<br>"Jos saan kysyä… Oletko ollut täällä kauan?"  
>"…Kohta vuoden…" Sango mumisi. "Olen vielä uusimpia täällä. Paitsi en enää, kun sinä tulit..."<p>

Pian kello oli jo puoli kolme iltapäivällä. Käytävästä kuului kellon kilinää, ja pian sen jälkeen askelten ääniä. Kagome ei tiennyt, mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä. Mutta kyllä hän osasi arvata.  
>"…Tule", Sango kehotti, kulkien hitaasti kohti ovea. "… Nyt on välipalan aika."<br>Kagomen sydän alkoi hakata. Hänen siis pitäisi mennä syömään? Ruokasaliin, ihmisten eteen? Hän peitti ahdistuksensa ja seurasi Sangoa käytävään. Koko matkan ajan Kagome yritti keksiä päässään, miten hän voisi välttää syömisen. Tai miten hän voisi toimia, jos hänen pitäisi syödä.

Kagomea inhotti ja ahdisti. Hän tiesi että olisi turhaa yrittää livahtaa paikalta; ruokasalin ovella seisoi kourallinen hoitajia vahdissa. Niinpä tyttö otti lautasen, yhden leipäviipaleen ja kasan salaatinlehtiä ja muutaman tomaattiviipaleen. Juomaksi lasin vettä. Hän seurasi Sangoa yhteen pöytään, missä oli vielä tilaa.

Kagome tuijotti voileipäänsä (ilman voita) ja käänteli lautastaan. Hän nakersi salaatinlehteä ja joi vettä, mutta leipäänsä hän ei koskenut. Hän käänsi katseensa muihin pöytiin.

Muissa pöydissä oli kirjavaa väkeä. Osastolla oli aika paljon potilaita. Kagomen pikaisesti arvioituna 20. Muut potilaat näyttivät syövän hyvällä ruokahalulla… mutta yksi paikka oli tyhjä. Lautasella oli tukevasti päällystetyt kaksi leipäviipaletta, lasi mehua, banaani ja jogurttipurkki. Mutta tuoli oli tyhjä.  
>"Hakekaa Ayame, hän ei taaskaan ole täällä", eräs sairaanhoitaja käski. Toinen, miespuolinen sairaanhoitaja lähti noutamaan poissaolijaa.<p>

Samassa käytävästä astui toinen sairaanhoitaja käsikynkässä nuoren, juurikin Kagomen ikäisen, mutta puoli päätä pidemmän pojan kanssa. Pojalla oli pitkät, hopeiset hiukset, punaiset silmät, violetit viirut poskissa sekä valkoiset koirankorvat. Hän ei voinut olla ihminen. Ehkä hän oli yookai tai hanyoo. Kagome oli joskus nähnyt sellaisia koulussaan, ja joskus niihin törmäsi kaupungilla, kuten täälläkin, sairaanhoitajina ja potilaina. Harvinaisempia kuin ihmiset ne toki olivat. Pieni vähemmistö.  
>Poika riuhtaisi kätensä irti sairaanhoitaja Mitsuhiron otteesta inhottuneena ja tarttui lautaseen.<br>"Hei, yritä nyt käyttäytyä, ettei tarvita pakkopaitaa", Mitsuhiro tuhahti.

Pian se yksi miespuolinen sairaanhoitaja palasi, mukanaan aivan lohduttoman laiha, punahiuksinen tyttö. Hänen hiuksensa olivat ohuet ja muutenkin hauraan näköiset. Hän oli kalpea ja luiseva, päällään villapaita. Hänen nimensä oli Ayame. Hänet istutettiin paikalleen, eikä hän näyttänyt aikovansakaan koskea ruokaansa. Kagome tiesi heti, että tuo tyttö oli kuin hän. Mutta tuo tyttö oli laiha. Kagome oli mielestään lihava. Kuvottava läski. Todellisuudessa hänkin oli hirveän alipainoinen ja tikkulaiha. Hän ei vain nähnyt sitä.  
>Hänellä oli todella vaikea anoreksia. Siksi hän oli täällä. Häntä ei oltu voitu pitää tavallisella osastolla, sillä häntä ei mitenkään oltu saatu syömään, ja sai hyvin rajuja, väkivaltaisia paniikkikohtauksia silloin tällöin. Hänet oli siirretty tälle osastolle lähes vuoden kestäneen, mutta täysin tuloksettoman hoitojakson jälkeen tavallisella nuoriso-osastolla.<p>

Ruokasalin lävisti äkillinen, luja kilahdus. Lasinsirut levisivät ruokasalin lattialle ja katseet kääntyivät Inuyashaan, joka oli juuri paiskannut lautasensa lattialle. Hän oli juuri nostamassa kynsin aseistettua kättään, ilmeisesti iskeäkseen niillä jotakuta.  
>"Inuyasha!" Mitsuhiro huusi ja perääntyi samalla, kun pari muuta hoitajaa tarttuivat Inuyashaa käsistä. Inuyasha rimpuili ja yritti purra hoitajia, mutta kolmannen hoitajan tarttuessa häneen ja tuikatessa rauhoittavaa tämän kankkuun, hän ei voinut enää pistää vastaan. Hänet raahattiin pois ruokasalista. Käytävästä kajahti vertahyytävä huuto. Kagomea pelotti. Minne hän oikein oli joutunut?<p> 


	4. Luku 4 - Lopeta

Edes Inuyasha ei yllättynyt siitä, että hän löysi itsensä hetken kuluttua eristyskopista. Viimeaikoina hänen päivänsä kuluivat seuraavasti; koppiin, ulos, lepositeisiin, irti, koppiin, ulos... aina uudestaan.  
>Eipä Inuyasha yllättynyt siitäkään, että hoitajat ottivat kaapista esiin pakkopaidan; paidan, jonka hihat kiinnitettiin remmeillä vartalon ympärille ja taakse, tehden potilaasta täysin avuttoman. Tämä pakkopaita oli suunniteltu yookai-potilaille, eli sitä ei saanut edes vahvin yookai itse auki.<br>Ja niin alkoi taisto, yhdeksän hoitajaa vs. Inuyasha. Ja se oli pitkä taistelu. Ensin yksi käsi saatiin hihaan, sitten toinen. Remmit ja vyöt kiristyivät äärimmilleen, ja siinä Inuyasha oli; lattialla, sidottuna, vaarattomana.  
>"Hii-op!" hoitajat sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja nostivat Inuyashan huoneen keskellä olevalle leposidesängylle selälleen. Sen enempää häntä ei tarvinnut sitoa, mutta mukavampi maata sängyllä kuin lattialla.<p>

Myöhemmin, iltapäivän käännyttyä illaksi ja Inuyashan ehdittyä jo nukahtaa pari kertaa, eräs valkotakki raotti Inuyashan eristyskopin ovea ja kävi sisään. Inuyasha ei vilkaissutkaan, kuka se oli. Hänet tunnisti hajusta; osaston psykiatri. Onneton olento, joka ei vain osannut lopettaa yrittää keskustella hänen kanssaan. Ja tottahan toki, juuri sitä hän aikoi nytkin. Hän haki itselleen tuolin ja istahti aivan sängyllä makaavan, pakkopaitaan sidotun Inuyashan viereen, jonkinlainen lomake käsissään.  
>"Inuyasha, voi Inuyasha…" hän päivitteli surullisena. "Emme ole havaitsevinamme minkäänlaista edistystä kohdallasi - emme mitään. Miksiköhän?"<br>Inuyasha yritti saada unen päästä kiinni.  
>"Eikö sinulla itselläsi olisi mitään kerrottavaa? Mistä haluaisit keskustella? Vai onko sinulla mitään toiveita hoitosi toteutuksesta? Eikö ole mitään keinoa saada sinua edes puhumaan?"<br>Vastausta ei kuulunut. Ja psykiatri huokaisi.  
>"Mitä me oikein teemme kanssasi?"<br>"Grrrr…" Inuyasha murisi ja paljasti hampaansa. Lääkäriä alkoi kieltämättä hieman pelottaa, mutta luotti siihen, ettei poika pääsisi irti pakkopaidasta.

Iltapala oli ohi. Jotkut potilaista istuivat päiväsalissa katsomassa telkkaria. Kello oli kohta jo yhdeksän. Oli siis paras TV:n katseluaika ja parhaat ohjelmat.  
>Mutta Kagome ei voinut katsoa TV:tä. Häntä ahdisti. Ahdisti aivan hirveästi. Hän oli syönyt. Hän todella oli syönyt.<p>

Iltapalalla Kagomea ei oltukaan päästetty menemään ilman, että hän söi. Hoitaja oli istuutunut hänen viereensä, ensin pyydellen, sitten painostaen syömään. Lopulta häntä oli uhattu nenämahaletkulla; jollain, mitä Kagome ei enää ikinä haluaisi. Se oli letku, joka nimensä mukaisesti tungettiin hänen nenästään hänen mahalaukkuunsa, ja letkun kautta vatsaan valui ravintoliuosta. Kagome oli ollut sellaisessa jo usean kerran. Enää hän ei suostuisi.  
>Ja niin hän oli murtunut ja syönyt. Ei läheskään tarpeeksi, mutta silti liikaa. Hänelle se yksi suupala oli liikaa.<p>

Leposidehuoneen oveen koputettiin, ja sisään tuli kuusi valkotakkia, Mitsuhiro yksi heistä. Yhdellä heistä oli ruisku kädessään, ja muilla paksut nahkahanskat, ettei Inuyasha purisi tai raapisi. Tämä oli ihan peruskäytäntö, lähes päivittäistä. Kyllä nämä valkotakit osasivat käsitellä Inuyashaa.

Ensin hoitajat käänsivät Inuyashan leposidesängyllä vatsalleen ja pistivät piikin kankkuun. Inuyashan näkö sumeni ja hoitajat nostivat tämän istumaan, alkaen purkaa pakkopaidan remmejä. Luottaen siihen, että Inuyasha olisi nyt täysin vaaraton lääkkeiden alaisena, hänet päästettiin osastolle vapaaksi.

Kagome istui erään käytävän päässä sohvalla, yksin ja itkun partaalla. Hän niin halusi pois. Eikä vain tästä rakennuksesta. Kaikesta. Hän oli miettinyt pitkään, mistä saisi jotain terävää. Hän halusi helpottaa tuskaansa jotenkin. Mutta mitään hän ei keksinyt. Osastolle tullessaan kaikki hänen tavaransa oli tarkastettu, ettei mitään terävää ollut mukana. Mutta sitten hän oli keksinyt… Ilmoitustaulun nastat.  
>Siinä hän nyt istui. Ei hän aikonut mitään suurta tehdä. Hieman vain katsoa vertaan. Hieman.<p>

Sillä hetkellä Inuyasha istui Kagomesta katsottuna toisella puolella osastorakennusta, yksin hänkin, vielä hieman lääkehuurussa. Hän istui leveällä ikkunalaudalla ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta illan hämärään. Hän painoi otsansa ikkunalasia vasten tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan.  
>Äkkiä hän haistoi veren, ja hänen korvansa hypähtivät pystyyn.<p>

Kagome tuijotti tekemäänsä viiltoa ranteessaan ja itki hiljaa. Ei se sattunut, päinvastoin. Tuntui paremmalta. Hän teki toisen, hieman syvemmän. Nastalla sai yllättävän syviä viiltoja, kun oli tosissaan.

Mutta äkkiä tyttö havahtui ja katsoi käytävän toiseen päähän. Siellä seisoi se poika, Inuyasha. Hän katsoi Kagomea punaisilla silmillään, punaisilla kuin veri, jota Kagomen käden pinnalle kerääntyi hetki hetkeltä lisää. Poika todella näytti siltä, että voisi tappaa. Kagome ei oikein tiennyt, mitä ajatella. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut lähemmin tekemisissä yookain saati hanyoon kanssa.

Inuyasha alkoi lähestyä häntä hitain askelin, pää etukenossa ja silmät tihrustaen. Kagome painautui seinää vasten. Mitä lähemmäs poika tuli, sitä enemmän Kagome olisi halunnut huutaa, muttei saanut ääntänsä kuuluviin. Hän sai paniikkikohtauksen ja jähmettyi paikoilleen.  
>Poika pysähtyi aivan Kagomen viereen ja laski kasvonsa tytön kasvojen korkeudelle, ja niin lähelle tätä, että tyttö kuuli pojan nuuhkaisevan tätä. Hänen kasvonsa olivat ilmeettömät kuin eläimellä. Kagome tunsi kyynelten kohoavan silmiinsä. Ehkä hän nyt kuolisi. Hän painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni…<p>

Inuyasha vilkaisi vuotavaa haavaa tytön kädessä, avasi suunsa ja kuiskasi hiljaa, matalalla ja terävällä äänellä;  
>"Lopeta."<br>Kagome havahtui ja avasi silmänsä. Hän tuijotti suoraan pojan silmiin täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Eikö hän aikonutkaan tappaa häntä? Sen hiljaisuuden leikkasi kahtia huuto käytävän toisesta päästä;  
>"Inuyasha!" Se oli Miroku. Hän näytti järkyttyneeltä. "Inuyasha, tänne! Tule heti tänne! Auttakaa, joku!"<br>Inuyashan korvat nykivät vuorotellen Mirokua ja Kagomea kohti. Käytävältä alkoi kuulua melua kahden valkotakin juostessa ensin Mirokun luo, sitten kohti Inuyashaa ja Kagomea.  
>Vielä viimeisen kerran poika vilkaisi Kagomea. Hän murahti ja lähti hitaasti kävelemään takaisin päin, kohti häntä kohti juoksevia valkotakkeja. Toinen heistä otti Inuyashaa käsivarresta kiinni, toinen jatkoi matkaansa kohti Kagomea.<br>"Oletko kunnossa?" hoitaja kysyi tytöltä hengästyneenä.  
>"Joo", Kagome nyökkäsi vaisusti. "Olen…"<p>

Välikohtauksen päätyttyä Kagome oli vielä pitkään pelosta kankeana. Mutta pian hän palautti nastan takaisin ilmoitustaululle. Hän ei tekisi sitä enää.

Kagomen ensimmäinen yö osastolla oli kauhea. Hän makasi sängyllään hereillä koko yön. Yöt olivat pahimpia hänelle. Silloin hän sai hirveitä ahdistuskohtauksia, jolloin hän vajosi epätoivoon ja halusi vain kuolla.  
>Nyt hän makasi kyljellään pää tyynyllä itkien äänettömästi. Miksei hän vain voinut nukahtaa? Hän oli niin väsynyt, ettei jaksaisi edes ajatella. Silti hän ei vain saanut unta.<p>

Aina silloin tällöin huoneen ovi narahti hiljaa auki, ja sisään kurkisti hoitaja. He ilmeisesti tarkkailivat potilaita läpi yön, että kaikki olivat vielä huoneissaan. Kagome aina teeskenteli nukkuvansa hoitajan tullessa. Hän ei haluaisi herättää huomiota.

Niin ikuiselta kuin se yö tuntuikin, viimein alkoi kello Kagomen huoneen oven yläpuolella näyttää kahdeksaa aamulla. Hän makasi hiljaa paikallaan ja kuunteli ääniä, jotka kaikuivat käytävillä.  
>Ovia auottiin, hoitajat herättivät potilaita ja käskivät aamupalalle. Kagomea hirvitti.<p>

Aamupuurojonossa Kagome tärisi. Hän ei halunnut syödä. Mutta samalla, kun eräs hoitaja alkoi annostella ruokaa hänen lautaselleen, tyttö heitti toivonsa. Hänen pitäisi syödä. Taas.  
>"Tänään on uusi päivä, Kagome", tuo hoitaja sanoi samalla, kun laski puurolautasen Kagomen eteen pöydälle. Hän oli osaston vanhin hoitaja, nimeltään Kaede. Hänet tunnettiin joustamattomana ja kireänä, erityisen taitavana käsittelemään hankalimpia potilaita.<br>"Joten syöhän, tyttönen. Se tekee hyvää sinulle."  
>"En."<br>"Minä odotan", Kaede totesi ja istahti tyttöä vastapääten. Kagome vilkaisi olkansa yli naapuripöytään, jossa oli samanlainen tilanne päällä. Ayame, se langanlaiha tyttö, istui hoitajan kanssa kasvokkain, koskematta ruokaansa, itkien ääneti.  
>"Keskityhän syömiseen", Kaede käski. Kagome tarttui lusikkaan.<p>

Aamupalan jälkeen Kagome koki koko elämänsä hirveimmän ahdistusaallon. Hän tunsi ruoan sisuksissaan. Hän ei pitänyt siitä tunteesta lainkaan. Hänen olisi saatava se ulos. Heti.

Hän juoksi siihen päätyyn osastoa, jossa suihkuhuoneet sijaitsivat. Hän kääntyi nopeasti kohti tyttöjen suihkuhuonetta; mutta lukon väri oli punainen! Se oli varattu!

Ahdistuneena Kagome katseli ympärilleen. Sen enempää miettimättä hän säntäsi kohti toista suihkuhuonetta; poikien suihkuhuonetta. Aivan sama. Nyt oli kiire.  
>Hän paiskasi oven kiinni jälkeensä, juoksi vessanpöntölle, avasi kannen ja työnsi sormet kurkkuun, alkaen oksentaa.<br>Hän yski ja kakoi, vaikka hän kuinka yritti peittää melua. Pitäisikö lopettaa? Jos joku kuulee? Ei. Kaikki ruoka olisi saatava ulos.  
>Hetken kuluttua Kagome kuuli oven narahduksen. Eikö hän ollutkaan lukinnut sitä? Kagomen sydän alkoi hakata. Hän kääntyi äkkiä kohti ovea nähdäkseen, kuka siellä oli. Hän arveli sen olevan hoitaja. Nyt hän olisi pulassa. He lähettäisivät hänet takaisin keskussairaalaan ravintoletkuihin pistettäväksi. Ei enää ikinä…!<p>

Mutta tulija ei ollutkaan hoitaja. Se oli Inuyasha. Poika seisoi ovella ilmeettömänä. He katselivat toisiaan pitkään ja hiljaa. Kagomea ei koskaan ollut nolottanut ja pelottanut näin paljoa yhdellä kertaa.  
>Inuyasha yritti saada selkoa tilanteesta. Hän oli ollut tässä sairaalassa jo sen aikaa, että tiesi tasan tarkkaan, minkä takia laihat tytöt tuppasivat mennä oksentamaan aina ruoan jälkeen. Hän tiesi, ettei se ollut oikein. Kyllä nämä oli nähty.<br>"Lopeta!" Inuyasha huusi yhtäkkiä pelottavimmalla äänellä, mitä Kagome oli koskaan kuullut. Kagome hätkähti ja pyyhki suunsa käsipyyhepaperiin. Hän nousi täristen seisomaan ja veti vessan. Inuyasha ei liikahtanutkaan ovelta. Hän seurasi katseellaan hänen jokaista liikettään, kuinka tyttö pesi käsiään ja kuivasi ne pyyhkeeseen. Peloissaan Kagome vilkuili häntä parin sekunnin välein. Hän niin toivoi, että poika vain lähtisi. Mutta hän ei liikahtanutkaan. Kagomea todella pelotti. Hän otti pari askelta kohti suihkuhuoneen ovea, lähemmäs Inuyashaa. Poika ei edelleenkään ollut aikeissakaan väistää.  
>"P-pääsenkö ohi?" tyttö kysyi. Inuyasha tuijotti tätä silmiin täysin hiljaisena. Hän kurotti kätensä kohti tytön kasvoja. Hän painoi etusormensa kynnen tämän poskea vasten. Tyttö tärisi, mutta yritti pysyä jotenkin kasassa.<br>"Lopeta", poika kuiskasi vielä kerran, ja viilsi hitaasti naarmun tytön poskeen. Kagome hätkähti ja inahti hiljaa, vaikkei se juuri sattunutkaan.  
>Inuyasha irrotti kyntensä tytön poskelta hitaasti. Sitten hän kääntyi ja käveli pois.<br>Kagome jäi seisomaan ovelle, pidellen viiltoa poskellaan.

"Kagome! Mitä poskellesi on tapahtunut?"  
>"Ei mitään, hoitaja…"<p> 


	5. Luku 5 - Jumala

"Miksi vielä olet täällä?" ääni kysyi.  
>"Yritän koko ajan, mutta ulospääsyä ei ole", Miroku vastasi tyynenä. Hän istui yksinään länsikäytävän päädyssä olevalla sohvalla.<br>"Tiedät, ettei sinun paikkasi ole täällä."  
>"Mutta onko minulla vaihtoehtoja?"<br>"Kyllä sinä jotain keksit. Mikset pyydä apua Jumalalta?"  
>"Tämän maailman jumalalta? Mitä hän tietäisi meidän maailmastamme?" Miroku huokaisi. Montako kertaa hänen piti se selittää Heille. Olivatko He tyhmiä?<br>"Löydä keino. Sinun on päätettävä pian. Et voi olla maailmojen välissä. Joko tulet luoksemme kotiin, tai jäät tänne muukalaisten pariin. Me voimme auttaa sinua."  
>Miroku huokaisi jälleen. Aika kävi vähiin. Hänen pitäisi keksiä jokin keino päästä tästä maailmasta. Mutta ainut keino, jota hän ei vielä ollut kokeillut, oli kuolema. Mutta osastolla ei ollut mitään, millä voisi riistää hengen itseltään. Ei niin mitään.<br>Toisaalta joskus Miroku muisti kuulleensa nuoresta naisesta tällä osastolla, joka oli hirttänyt itsensä lakanoihin. Mutta eihän se onnistuisi. Mihin hän muka ripustaisi lakanaköyden? Koko juttu taisi olla urbaanilegenda.  
>Silloin hän keksi! Ja enemmänkin kuin yhden idean.<p>

Miroku lähti harhailemaan ympäri osastoa, etsimään Inuyashaa. Häntä ei näkynyt. Ei päiväsalissa, ei ruokasalissa, ei toimintahuoneessa… Ei mutta, ei kai hän taas olisi eristyskopissa?  
>Ei sentään. Inuyasha löytyi heidän huoneestaan. Hän oli kiivennyt kaapin päälle, ja makasi siellä nyt selällään, raaputtaakseen kattoon viiruja.<br>"Ystäväni!" Miroku tervehti ja nosti kättään. Inuyasha herpaantui töhertelystään ja käänsi kasvonsa lattiatasoon Mirokua kohti.  
>"Tarvitsen apuasi", Miroku sanoi salaperäisenä ja sulki oven, jotta kukaan ylimääräinen ei kuulisi. "Nyt on tullut aikani lähteä. He eivät enää odota minua pidempään."<br>Inuyasha kuunteli liikkumatta.  
>"Tarvitsen apuasi, ole kiltti ja auta minua!" Miroku pyysi ja paljasti kaulansa. "Voitko iskeä kyntesi kaulavaltimooni? Vai keksitkö nopeampaa keinoa tappaa minut?"<br>Inuyashan ilme ei värähtänytkään. Hetken kuluttua hän palasi takaisin töhertelynsä pariin.  
>"Luulin, että sinuun voisin luottaa. Että auttaisit ystävää hädässä", Miroku huokaisi surkeana. Toisaalta, miksipä tämän maailman onnettomat olennot häntä haluaisivat auttaa. Hän tiesi heidän olevan paljon alkeellisempia kuin hän ja hänen maailmansa olennot. Hän tiesi myös sen, ettei Inuyashaa saisi liikuttumaan mitenkään, joten hän luovutti ja poistui huoneesta.<p>

Osaston vanhin potilas harhaili pitkin osaston käytäviä. Hänen nimensä oli Naraku, mutta hän totteli vain nimeä Jumala, ja sillä häntä kutsuttiinkin. Hän oli ollut täällä jo kohta viisi vuotta, ja hänet siirrettäisiin aikuisten osastolle piakkoin. Hän oli tunnettu tämän osaston potilaiden keskuudessa monestakin syystä.  
>Pääsyy siihen oli se, että Naraku oli kaikkien aikojen taitavin pillerinhivuttaja. Tämä tarkoitti, että hän osasi aina lääkkeenottoaikaan lääkkeidensä nielemisen sijaan ottaa ne talteen ja pistää taskuun. Kukaan ei tiennyt, miten hän sen teki. Sitten hän kauppasi niitä jälkeenpäin muille osaston potilaille. Tästä mustasta pörssistä eivät hoitajat tienneet mitään.<p>

Naraku oli erityisen tunnettu myös siitä, ettei hänellä ollut läheskään aina vaatteita päällä. Nytkin hän harhaili käytävillä pelkät bokserit jalassaan. Hän oli kohottanut kätensä kohti kattoa (taivasta) ja jakoi lohduttavia sanoja osaston potilaille.  
>"Älkää pelätkö, te kadotetut sielut, te paholaisen poikaset! Minä olen täällä puhdistaakseni sielunne!"<p>

Tuo huuto kantautui aina Kaguran korviin asti. Hän oli päälle parikymppinen yookai-nainen. Hän kuului jonkinlaiseen rikollisjärjestöön, ja oli murhaaja. Hänelle oli tehty mielentilatutkimus, jonka mukaan hän oli mielisairas, eikä ymmärryksessä teoistaan, joten hänet lähetettiin vankilan sijasta tänne, mielisairaalaan. Hän oli lopen kyllästynyt Narakun Jumalaleikkeihin. Hän taisi olla osaston ainut potilas, joka ei suostunut kutsumaan Narakua Jumalaksi.

Närkästyneenä Kagura astui sisään toimintahuoneeseen. Tällä kertaa väkeä oli hieman enemmän kuin tavallisesti ja tunnelma oli ihan hilpeä. Kagura istuutui huoneen pyöreän pöydän ääreen. Häntä vastapäätä istui Jakotsu; hyvin häiriintynyt, homoseksuaalinen, useita kymmeniä raiskauksia sekä usean murhan tehnyt sadisti. Hänestä ei oikein ollut ottaa selvää. Hän oli iloluontoinen; hän tapasi aina tervehtiä vastaantulijoita (siis miespuolisia) halaten ja joskus myös pussaten, mutta samalla hän oli suorastaan hengenvaarallinen päästessä teräaseiden läheisyyteen ja oli, kuten edellä mainittu, täysi sadisti. Hän nautti suuresti veren näkemisestä ja toisten kärsimyksestä, myös heidän, joihin hän oli "ihastunut". Hän oli kuitenkin edistynyt jotenkuten. Enää hän ei häirinnyt muita potilaita seksuaalisesti, mutta voi niitä aikoja, kun Jakotsu oli uusin täällä; hän häiriköi ja ahdisteli muita potilaita seksuaalisesti ja houkutteli sänkyyn muita miehiä. Mutta siitä oli jo vuosia. Hän ei myöskään ollut enää varastellut ruokalan haarukoita tai veitsiä vuosikausiin, eikä keittiöön päästessään ollut ensimmäisenä veitsilaatikolla. Päällepäin hän vaikutti iloiselta veikolta.

Mutta nyt jokin oli huonosti. Jakotsu näytti masentuneelta. Hän leikkeli vaaleanpunaisesta pahvista sydäntä ja huokaisi onnettomana.  
>"Mikä sinua vaivaa?" Kagura kysyi tylsistyneenä.<br>"Inuyasha ei ota vastaan rakkauttani!" Jakotsu vaikeroi ja liimasi juuri leikkaamansa pahvisydämen violettiin korttipohjaan. Ilmeisesti tämä oli jonkinlainen rakkaudentunnustus kyseiselle pojalle. Jakotsulla oli tapana pudotella rakkauskirjeitä Inuyashalle aina, kun tämä oli suljettuna eristyskoppiin. Kukaan ei tiedä, mitä niille kirjeille tapahtui.  
>"Tiedäthän sinä, ettei Inuyashaan saa kukaan minkäänlaista kontaktia!" Kagura puuskahti. "Olet typerä, jos luulet hänen koskaan edes puhuvan sinulle!"<br>"Mutta minä en luovuta! Olen rukoillut Jumalaa joka aamu ja ilta, että Inuyasha tulisi luokseni kertomaan tunteistaan…" Jakotsu kertoi. "Voi, kun Jumala kuuntelisi minua! Voi, kun voisin puhua Hänelle!"  
>"Anna palaa. Hän on tuolla käytävässä", Kagura sanoi ja osoitti huoneen ovea. Jotkut huoneen potilaista purskahtivat nauruun. Jakotsua ei naurattanut ollenkaan.<p>

Miroku saapui juuri samalle käytävälle, missä Nara… siis Jumala harhaili kalsareissaan.  
>"Anteeksi, herra, mutta…!" Miroku oli sanomassa, mutta Naraku kääntyi äkkiä häntä kohti ja keskeytti;<br>"Älä sano sanaakaan, lapsonen! Herrasi tietää kyllä, mitä tarvitset!"  
>"Aivan…" Miroku pyöräytti silmiään ja lähestyi häntä. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen, ettei kukaan kuulisi, ja kuiskasi sitten Narakun korvaan;<br>"Tarvitsen jotain ainetta."  
>Narakun kasvoille levisi heti pahansuopa virne, ja hän nyökkäsi. Hän johdatti Mirokun osaston toiselle puolelle, omaan huoneeseensa. Hän oli onnekas, sillä hän oli yksi niistä kahdesta potilaasta, jolla oli oma, yksityinen huone. Tämä johtui siitä, etteivät muut potilaat kestäneet tämän hourailuja; varsinkaan yöaikaan.<p>

Salaperäisesti Naraku sulki huoneensa oven ja yhteisvoimin Mirokun kanssa he siirsivät huoneen sängyn oven eteen niin, ettei kukaan pääsisi sisään yllättäen. Tämä oli tuttu rituaali, joka aina tehtiin turvallisuussyistä. Jos Naraku jäisi lääkebisneksestään kiinni, olisi se koko bisneksen loppu.

Naraku käytti varsin kliseistä kikkaa lääkkeidensä piilottamiseen; hän oli ottanut paksun kirjan, kovertanut sen sivujen keskelle tilaa, ja piti lääkkeitä siellä pienissä pusseissa. Siellä oli kaikenlaista; rauhoittavia, masennus- ja psykoosilääkkeitä, unilääkkeitä ja kipulääkkeitä.

"No niin, lapsonen. Kerrohan, mitä tarvitset", Naraku saneli. Miroku tunsi Narakun, eikä turhia hätkähtänyt hänen tavastaan puhutella muita.  
>"Minun on aika lähteä", Miroku sanoi. "Ja aika on vähissä. Pitäisi siis päästä siirtymään kotimaailmaani mahdollisimman pian, mutta tämä keho pitää henkeäni tässä kurjassa paikassa."<br>"Ymmärrän…" Naraku virnuili ja alkoi haroa sormillaan lääkepusseja. Hän löysi etsimänsä ja roikotti pientä minigrip -pussia täynnä erilaisia pillereitä Mirokun nenän edessä.  
>"Tässä, lapsonen, näet tekemäni lääkesekoituksen. Tässä on yli kuusitoistakertainen yliannostus Perazin -lääkettä. Hengenlähtö on idioottivarmaa."<br>"Kiitos, oi Jumala!" Miroku huudahti kasvot loistaen. Mutta Naraku vetikin pussin takaisin itselleen.  
>"Alahan maksaa!" hän vaati.<br>"Mitä tahdot maksuksi?"  
>"Kenkäsi."<br>"Kenkäni?" Miroku hämmästeli ja vilkaisi kenkiään. Itse asiassa ne olivat sairaalan kengät, mutta… eihän Narakun tarvitsisi sitä tietää.  
>"Kaupat tuli!" Miroku hymähti ja potkaisi kengät jalastaan. Naraku nappasi ne ja vei ne piiloon kaappiinsa. Se oli eräänlainen aarreluola; täynnä kaikenlaista moskaa alusvaatteista taskupeileihin, huulipunasta nappikuulokkeisiin ja vitsikirjoihin. Narakulla oli jonkinlainen outo pakkomielle kerätä tavaroita. Ja koska hän ei tekisi rahalla yhtään mitään, maksuna käytettiin tavaroita.<p>

Naraku ojensi tyytyväisesti hymyilevälle Mirokulle lääkepussin. Yhteispelillä he siirsivät sängyn pois oven tieltä, ja Miroku lähti omille teilleen, kiittäen vielä muutaman kerran. Naraku - siinä vasta hyvä mies!


	6. Luku 6 - Ambulanssi

Miroku oli uskomattoman helpottunut. Viimein hän pääsisi kotiin - kotiin siihen maailmaan, jonne hän todella kuului! Miroku oli huolellisesti piilottanut lääkepussin oikean kätensä ranteenlämmittimen alle. Hän ei koskaan ottanut sitä ranteenlämmitintä pois, sillä hänen oikeassa kädessään oli musta aukko, joka imisi kaiken sisäänsä - myös hänet itsensä, ellei hän pian poistuisi tästä maailmasta.  
>Valkotakit eivät koskaan uskoneet tuota väitettä, ja se harha-ajatus olikin yksi niistä syistä, miksi Miroku oli täällä.<p>

Mutta ihan vielä Miroku ei ottaisi kuolemankoktailiaan. Vasta nukkumaan mennessä. Nyt Miroku halusi juhlistaa viimehetkiään tässä ulottuvuudessa, ja lyöttäytyi muiden potilaiden seuraan toimintahuoneelle.  
>Toimintahuoneessa olikin enemmän väkeä kuin koskaan. Pyöreä pöytä oli täyteen buukattu, jokainen ikkunalautakin oli varattu, sohvista puhumattakaan. Kagura oli ilmeisesti keksinyt järjestää Singstar-skabat, ja kaikki halusivat laulaa. Koko suuri huone oli ruuhkainen.<p>

Tunne kuinka tuuli  
>sun kasvoillesi maalaa värin uuden<br>Ei ole hätää  
>Ääni, jonka kuulet on aamun kuiskaus<br>Hiljaa se sut herättää…

Noin lauloi Jakotsu. Aina, kun lauluun tuli tauko, hän alkoi tanssia musiikin tahdissa. Miroku hymyili ja alkoi etsiä katseellaan Inuyashaa - ja siellähän hän istui, ikkunalaudalla, ilmeettömänä ja hiljaa, kuten aina. Miroku hakeutui hänen viereensä ja nojasi seinään kädellään.  
>"Inuyasha, olen tänään täällä viimeistä päivää", Miroku kertoi. Inuyasha käänsi päätään aavistuksen häntä kohti.<br>"Miten niin viimeistä päivää?!" huudahti sohvalla istuva Koga. Hän vanha kasvo tällä osastolla. Hän oli sellainen tapaus, että hän ei yleensä ollut täällä kovin kauaa, ehkä puoli vuotta - mutta palasi aina uudelleen, yleensä kahden viikon sisällä pois pääsystään. Hänellä oli jokseenkin samanlaisia ongelmia kuin Inuyashalla - raivonhallinnan vaikeuksia, mutta pahempana ongelmana hänellä olivat päihteet, lähinnä huumeet, ja niiden aiheuttamat psykoosit.  
>"Aivan, lähden tänä yönä", Miroku nyökkäsi ja vahvisti väitteensä. Laulu hiljeni ja koko huone kohahti. Kaikki katseet kääntyivät häneen.<br>"Yöllä?" Kagura sanoi epäillen, kulmakarvaansa kohottaen. "Et kuule taatusti lähde."  
>"Lähden kyllä."<br>"Ha! Mistä sä tuollaista paskaa olet saanut päähäsi?!" Koga alkoi nauraa hulluna. "Jos mun mielipidettä kysytään, sä et lähde täältä minnekään muualle kuin aikuisten kroonikko-osastolle!"  
>Miroku ei piitannut pojan naurusta; hän tiesi, ettei tämän maailman asukkeja tulisi ottaa niin vakavasti.<br>"Ei mutta ihan totta…" mumisi hämmästynyt Sango, joka istui sohvan reunalla Kagomen vieressä. "Kuka sinulle niin sanoi?"  
>"He. Kaltaiseni. Olenhan kertonut teille, etten oikeasti kuulu tähän maailmaan?" Miroku selitti. Kagomen ilmettä oli vaikea kuvailla. Mutta kuinka ollakaan, suurin osa huoneen potilaista nyökkäsivät. Totta kai he olivat kuulleet Mirokun "alkuperästä" useamminkin kuin vain kerran.<br>"Mutta Miroku! Me jäämme kaipaamaan sinua! Et voi jättää meitä!" valitti Jakotsu, joka seisoi TV:n edessä mikrofoni kädessään.  
>"Olkaa huoletta, kyllä te selviätte."<br>Inuyashalla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mistä hänen ystävänsä oikein puhui. Mutta hän haistoi jotain epäilyttävää - lääkekemikaaleja - ja se haju leijaili Mirokun oikeasta kädestä, tämän ranteenlämmittäjän alta.  
>Ei sillä, että häntä kiinnostaisi. Poika käänsi katseensa takaisin ikkunaan, kesäillan pimeyteen.<p>

Miroku tarttui Singstar -mikrofoniin ja alkoi laulaa. Tuntui ihanalta ajatella, että tämä olisi hänen viimeinen laulunsa täällä. Ei enää valkoisia seiniä, ei enää eristyskoppia, ei pahaa ruokaa, ei kummallisia väitteitä hänen mielenterveydestään… Vain vapaus! Viimein hän pääsisi pois! Pois tältä planeetalta!

_Eihän elämä paljoa antanut_  
><em>Sateenkaari päättyi nakkikioskille<em>  
><em>Ravintolapöytään oksentaville naurettiin<em>  
><em>Ooooooo… Dam<em>  
><em>Di di dam, di di dam<em>  
><em>Di di dam dam dam dam dam…<em>

_Minä lähden Pohjois-Karjalaan!_  
><em>Vaihdan farkut verkkarihousuun!<em>  
><em>Kotiseudulle Pohjois-Karjalaan!<em>  
><em>Juon kaljaa auringonnousuun!<em>

Iltapalalla Miroku söi kuin kuningas. Hän laittoi teehensä hunajaa reilusti ja jakoi hyvästejä kaikille - paitsi valkotakeille. Oli joillain potilaillakin tietysti omat epäilyksensä siitä, mitä Miroku oikein aikoi, mutta kukaan ei viitsinyt sanoa mitään.  
>Miroku hämmensi teetään ja katseli ympärilleen, ettei kukaan näkisi. Inuyasha, joka istui tätä vastapäätä ja kerrankin pystyi syömään itse, seurasi katseellaan kuin haukka, mitä hän teki, mutta Miroku tiesi, ettei Inuyasha sanoisi mitään kenellekään.<br>Hitaasti hän hivutti lääkepussukan ranteenlämmittimensä alta, avasi sen sylissään ja hivutti kymmenet pillerit nyrkkiinsä. Huomaamatta hän kippasi ne suuhunsa muutamassa erässä ja joi teetä päälle. Inuyashan korvat laskivat hieman. Tuolla tyypillä ei ollut nyt hyvät aikeet.

Osasto alkoi käydä yöpuulle. Potilaat vetäytyivät yksi toisensa jälkeen huoneisiinsa ja valoja alettiin sammutella.  
>Miroku oli siivonnut oman osuutensa hänen ja Inuyashan huoneesta. Hän halusi lähteä kuuliaisesti, eikä jättää turhaa sotkua jälkeensä. Lääkkein rauhoitettu Inuyasha makasi sängyllään ja tutki Mirokua - lääkkeissä hänkin. Selvästi.<p>

Mirokun näkö oli alkanut sumentua hieman. Hän ei oikein tuntenut käsiään saati jalkojaan - olo tuntui kevyeltä, kuin hän ei olisikaan tässä.  
>Huterin askelin Miroku asteli sammuttamaan huoneen kattolamput valokatkaisimesta, ja palasi sitten sängylleen.<br>"Näkemiin, Inuyasha", hän toivotti ja sammutti yöpöytänsä lampun. Kaikki pimeni.

Oli kulunut vajaat kaksi tuntia; kello läheni kahtatoista yöllä. Koko osasto nukkui, Inuyashaa lukuun ottamatta. Hän makasi valveilla sängyssään ja tuijotti Mirokua. Hän tiesi, että kaikki ei ollut kunnossa.

Yöhoitajat suorittivat juuri nyt yökierrostaan. Eräs valkotakki avasi Inuyashan ja Mirokun huoneen oven - ja näki heti pimeän keskeltä Inuyashan avoimet, vienosti punaisena hehkuvat silmät.  
>"Etkö saa unta?" valkotakki kysyi ovelta. Inuyasha katsoi ensin valkotakkiin, sitten Mirokuun.<br>"Mitä?" valkotakki hämmästeli ja kävi sisään huoneeseen. Hän lähestyi Mirokua ja tarttui tätä olkapäästä, ravistaen kevyesti.  
>"Miroku. Miroku!" hän patisti miestä heräämään. Mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Nopeasti valkotakki juoksi huoneen ovelle ja huusi käytävään; "Soittakaa ambulanssi!"<p> 


	7. Luku 7 - Elämä on lyhyt

Moni heräsi jo valkotakin huutoon ambulanssin kutsumisesta. Potilashuoneiden ovet avautuivat ja käytävään alkoi valua kuiskivaa ja kovaan ääneen huutavaa väkeä.  
>Viimeistään silloin heräsi viimeinenkin unikeko, kun ambulanssi kaahasi pihaan pillit ulvoen. Valkotakkien hätyyttelyistä huolimatta potilaat kasaantuivat ikkunoille katsomaan, mitä tapahtui.<p>

Neljä ambulanssin miestä juoksivat sisään paarisängyn kera, suoraan valkotakkien opastamana Mirokun ja Inuyashan huoneeseen. Inuyasha painautui nurkkaan ja seurasi sivusta, kuinka ambulanssin miehet valkotakkien avustuksella nostivat Mirokun paareille ja sitoivat tämän kiinni mustin turvavöin. Sen enempää ei tarvittukaan, ja siinä samassa he kaahasivat ulos. Käytävältä kuului huutoja, jotka käskivät potilaita väistämään, tekemään tilaa.

Kaikki olivat kerääntyneet ikkunoille, ja ruuhka oli sen mukainen. Vain Inuyasha oli jättänyt tulematta katsomaan ikkunapaikalta. Hän oli jo nähnyt tarpeeksi!  
>"Miroku…" Jakotsu nyyhkytti käsi ikkunaa vasten, nähdessään ambulanssin ajavan pois sireenit ulvoen.<p>

Seuraava aamu oli hiljainen. Kukaan ei ollut säästynyt siltä tiedolta, että Miroku oli viety keskussairaalaan keskellä yötä. Potilaiden keskuudessa kiersi jos jonkinlaisia juoruja; mutta lähes kaikki sanoivat, että Miroku oli kuollut. Tunnelma ei ollut hääppöinen.

Yksi Jakotsun lisäksi oli erityisen maassa. Nimittäin Sango. Hän oli itkenyt aamulla ja puhunut psykiatrinsa kanssa. Hän oli tavallistakin vaisumpi ja hiljainen. Kagome ei tiennyt syytä. Mutta monet muut tiesivät.

Nyt osaston tytöt olivat kerääntyneet Kaguran ja Kannan huoneeseen. Kanna oli pieni ja hiljainen tyttö, osaston nuorin potilas. Hän eli omaan maailmaansa sulkeutuneena.

Sango ja Kagome istuivat Kaguran sängyllä, Kanna istui ikkunalaudalla ja Kagura yöpöydällään. Myös Ayame, se langanlaiha tyttö, oli huoneessa. Tytöt olivat kokoontuneet juttelemaan - ilman miesten typeriä mielipiteitä.

"En olisi uskonut… Mirokusta…" Sango vaikeroi apaattisempana kuin koskaan. "Miksi? Miroku oli niin iloinen ja valoisa persoona… Luulin, että hän piti elämästä…"  
>"Etkö ollenkaan ole kuunnellut hänen puheitaan?" tuhahti Kagura "Mieshän kertoi juuri eilis-iltana, että hän lähtee 'kotiin'. Ja kodilla hän tietty tarkoitti 'omaa maailmaansa' Minulla oli epäilykseni. Miksen kertonut valkotakeille?" hän sähisi tuskastuneena itseensä.<br>"Niin… Miksi emme…?" Sango sanoi ja purskahti itkuun. Kaikki säpsähtivät. Kagome laski kätensä Sangon olkapäälle, muttei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, joka todella lohduttaisi tätä.

Huoneeseen laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus Sangon yrittäessä pidellä surun kyyneleitään. Sen jatkuttua aikansa, Sango nousi seisomaan ja käveli ulos huoneesta, sanomatta mitään.  
>"Sango, minne menet?" Kagome kysyi tämän perään, muttei saanut vastausta. Hän oli jo poissa. Kagome huokaisi.<br>"Sango parka…" Kagura huokaisi. Kagome alkoi saada pientä vihiä siitä, mistä oli kyse.  
>"Katsos, Kagome, hänellä ja Mirokulla oli jotain yhteistä…" Kagura selitti totisena. "Sango ei välittänyt Mirokun oudoista puheista, eikä Miroku Sangon menneisyydestä ja itsemurhayrityksistä. He istuivat usein vierekkäin ja juttelivat…"<br>Kagomen sydäntä kivisti ajatella, miltä Sangosta tuntui. Hän oli muutenkin niin masentunut. Mitenköhän hän pärjäisi?

Myöhemmin päivällä Ayame kulki pitkin keskikäytävänä tunnettua käytävää, eli käytävää, joka yhdisti muut käytävät täksi rakennukseksi. Hän katseli ulos ikkunoista ja mietti. Mietti, mitä nyt tapahtuisi. Hän tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan. Hänelle tuli painava olo, kuin ei jaksaisi enää seistä. Nopeasti Ayame hakeutui vasten seinää ja haukkoi henkeään. Happea, äkkiä happea, hän ei jaksaisi enää seistä. Mutta hänen pitäisi nyt pysyä vahvana. Tämä menisi ohi, eihän tämä ollut edes ensimmäinen kerta. Ihan kohta, kestä vielä hetki. Kestä vielä hetki sitä kipua rintakehän sisällä. Vielä hetki.  
>"Jou, Ayame!" kuului huudahdus käytävän toisesta päädystä. Ayame kääntyi ääntä kohti, ja näki Hänet. Hänen ihastuksensa. Ne siniset silmät, ne mustat hiukset. Hän juoksi kohti Ayamea.<br>"Ko…ga…" Ayame kuiskasi, luovutti taistelunsa ja rojahti lattialle. Koga pysähtyi aivan hänen eteensä ja otti tyttöä käsistä kiinni.  
>"Ayame! Oletko kunnossa?!" Koga tivasi huolesta soikeana. "Vastaa! Vastaa!"<br>Ayame nyökkäsi, muttei vakuuttanut Kogaa.  
>"Haenko mä valkotakit tänne? Pärjäätkö sä?"<br>Ayame tunsi sydämensä hakkaavaan aina vain lujempaa ja lujempaa. Kunnes äkkiä se lakkasi sykkimästä.  
>"Ayame! Ayame! Apua, joku! Hoitaja! Lääkäri! Joku! Apua!"<p>

"Hm?" Kagura kuuli Kogan huudon käytävästä. Mitähän siellä oikein tapahtui? Hän ja Kanna lähtivät kulkemaan kohti Kogan ääntä. Ja käytävän liitoskohtaan päästyään he näkivät koko murhenäytelmän; Ayame makaamassa lattialla, Koga hänen vieressään polvillaan, kolme valkotakkia heidän ympärillään, joista nuorin yritti selvästikin elvyttää Ayamea painelemalla tämän rintakehää ja antamalla tekohengitystä. Mutta se ei auttanut.  
>Hän oli kuollut.<p>

Jälleen kerran soitettiin Kuroshiman oikeuspsykiatriseen sairaalaan ambulanssi. Jälleen pihaan ajoi ambulanssi pillit ulvoen. Muut potilaat käskettiin pois käytävältä huoneisiinsa. Ayamea yritettiin yhä elvyttää - mutta turhaan. Pian hänet nostettiin paarisängylle ja peitettiin valkoiseen lakanaan. Ambulanssi ajoi pois. Tällä kertaa oli aivan hiljaista. Sireenit eivät soineet.

Tunnelma osastolla ei ollut varmaan koskaan ollut yhtä vakava. Koskaan ennen ei kahta kuolemantapausta ollut ollut yhden vuorokauden sisällä. Miroku - kuolema lääkkeiden yliannostukseen. Ayame - kuolema aliravitsemustilan aiheuttamaan sydänkohtaukseen. Tätä ei voinut todeksi uskoa.

Varsinkaan Koga. Hän ei halunnut uskoa kokemaansa. Hän istui käytävän penkillä tyhjä katse silmissään.  
>Ei hänellä ja Ayamella mitään suhdetta ollut… mutta jotain kuitenkin. Lämmin ystävyys, ihastus, muttei kuitenkaan rakkautta. Niin Koga ainakin ajatteli. Ayamen tunteet olivat olleet voimakkaammat. Ja nyt hän oli poissa.<p>

"Koga…" huikkasi Jakotsu, joka juuri kulki käytävää hänen ohitseen. Koga kohotti katseensa lattiasta, suoraan Jakotsun silmiin.  
>"Ajattele asiaa näin; ainakin hän pääsi pois täältä."<br>"Hän pääsee Herransa tykö!" Naraku julisti käytävässä ja hoki hallelujaa.

Mirokulla oli ollut hyvin tarkka kuva siitä, minne hän olisi päätynyt. Siis hänen maailmastaan. Hän tiesi kaiken, tunsi paikat ja kanssaeläjät. Hän oli sulkenut silmänsä viimeistä kertaa tässä maassa toiveikkaana siitä paikasta, missä hän ne avaisi uudelleen. Kotona.

Mutta todellisuus ei ollutkaan niin sokerikuorrutettu kuin Miroku oli luullut. Hänen tietoisuutensa alkoi hiljattain elpyä kuolettavan lääkeannoksen jälkeen. Miroku oli olettanut kuulevansa musiikkia, linnunlaulua. Hän oletti makaavansa keskellä kesäistä kukkaniittyä.  
>Hän ei kuullut linnunlaulua. Hän kuuli ryskettä, askelia ja koneiden piipitystä. Hän avasi silmänsä. Hän ei nähnyt taivasta, kukkia kylläkin - läpinäkyvässä maljakossa yöpöydällä. Hän itse ei maannut kukkaniityllä, vaan valkoisella patjalla sairaalasängyssä.<br>"Mitä helvettiä…?!"


	8. Luku 8 - Letku

Kagome istui ruokasalissa ateria edessään. Sali oli tyhjä ja hiljainen. Kaikki muut olivat jo syöneet ja lähteneet. Kaikki muut, paitsi Kagome. Hän ei ollut koskenutkaan ruokaansa, vaikka ruoka-ajan alusta oli kulunut jo kohta tunti. Hoitaja Kaede istui häntä vastapäätä, odottaen ihmettä tapahtuvaksi.  
>"Syö", hän patisti jyrkästi. Kagome ei vastannut. "Kagome, ole hyvä ja syö."<br>Ja niin he istuivat hiljaa paikoillaan. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Taustalla kuului kellon tikitystä.  
>Lopulta Kaede huokaisi ja nousi tuoliltaan. Kagomen sydän hakkasi.<br>"Hyvä on", Kaede puuskahti. "Hyvä on. Mene. Menehän jo."  
>Ja Kagome meni. Hän harppoi ulos ruokasalista ja pysähtyi keskelle käytävää. Hän oli hyvin tyytyväinen itseensä, peräänantamattomuuteensa. Hän oli vahva. Vahvempi kuin muut. Vahvempi kuin ruoka. Ja niin hän palasi huoneeseensa.<p>

Kagome tosiaan kuvitteli, että hän oli onnistunut. Hän todella luuli, että pääsi pälkähästä, kuin koira veräjästä. Hän istui huoneensa sängyllä, miettien.  
>Hän mietti sitä hanyoopoikaa. Inuyashako sen nimi oli? Jokin hänessä oli kiehtovaa, mystistä, erikoista. Kagome ei tiennyt hänestä mitään muuta kuin hänen nimensä. Mutta hän halusi tietää lisää.<p>

Äkkiä käytävältä alkoi kuulua lähestyviä askelia. Kagomen huoneen ovi aukesi, ja sisään tuli Sango.  
>"Hei…" Kagome tervehti hieman vaisusti. Sangon seurassa oli vaikea olla pirteä.<br>Sango nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi ja yritti selvästikin hymyillä, huonolla menestyksellä. Hän lipui hitaasti huoneen poikki ja istahti omalle sängylleen.  
>"Olitko puhumassa lääkärille?" Kagome kysyi. "Siis jos saan kysyä. Anteeksi…"<br>"Ei se mitään", Sango sanoi. "Ja kyllä, olin puhumassa lääkärille."¨  
>Tiivis hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen. Kiusaantuneena Kagome pyöritteli peukaloitaan. Hänellä oli yksi kysymys mielessään.<br>"Tuota… Sango…" hän empi.  
>"Niin?"<br>"En halua kuulostaa turhan uteliaalta, mutta siltikin… Voitko kertoa vähän Inuyashasta?"  
>"Inuyashastako?" Sango toisti ihmeissään. "Miksi hänestä?"<br>"No… Tuota…" Kagome empi. "Hän on jo kaksi kertaa tullut luokseni ja sanonut…"  
>"Hetkinen!" Sango keskeytti Kagomen. "Sanoitko, että hän sanoi sinulle jotain?"<br>"Kyllä. Hän sanoi kolmesti 'lopeta'."  
>Sango hiljeni hetkeksi.<br>"Todella kummallista…" hän tuumi lopulta. "Katsos, Inuyasha ei koskaan ole puhunut kenellekään täällä. Emme edes tiedä, millainen hänen äänensä on."  
>"Niinkö?" Kagome hämmästyi.<br>"Niin. Minä jopa kuvittelin, ettei hän kykene puhumaan. Hän on vähän sellainen, ymmärrätkö? Hän on hanyoo. Miroku kertoi minulle aika paljon Inuyashasta, hän kun oli ainut, jota saattoi kutsua Inuyashan ystäväksi", Sango kertoi. "Jokin Inuyashassa on mennyt vikaan. Hänen yookain verensä on ottanut hänestä ylivallan, tai jotain sinne päin. Hän ei kuulemma ole oikeasti sellainen kuin on. Kuulemma yhtenä yönä joka kuukausi hän muuttuu. Miroku sen tietää, hän kun on samassa huoneessa Inuyashan kanssa, mutta..." Ja sitten Sango purskahti itkuun.  
>Kagome kiusaantui Sangon itkusta. Tietysti Mirokusta puhuminen oli vielä tuskallista Sangolle. Olisipa Kagome ymmärtänyt pitää suunsa kiinni!<br>"Sango…" hän yritti parantaa tunnelmaa hymyilemällä, muttei onnistunut. Sango nyyhkytti lohduttomasti, mutta yritti selvästi lopettaa itkemisen.  
>"E-enempää en osaa Inuyashasta s-sinulle kertoa…" Sango nyyhkytti. "S-sinun olisi pitänyt kysyä Mi… Mirokulta…"¨<p>

Äkkiä oveen kuului koputus. Tytöt käänsivät katseensa kohti huoneen ovea. Sisään astui hoitaja Kaede.  
>"Kagome, tulehan mukaani", hän sanoi ja viittoi tyttöä luokseen.<br>Kagome ei turhia kysellyt, vaan nousi sängyltään ja käveli ovelle. Hän vilkutti Sangolle hyvästiksi ja sulki oven lähtiessään.  
>"Minne me menemme?" Kagome kysyi Kaedelta heidän kävellessä käytävää pitkin.<br>"Ole huoleti. Tämä on omaksi parhaaksesi", Kaede sanoi. Pian he pysähtyivät erään Kagomelle vielä tuntemattoman huoneen ovelle. Kagome aavisti pahaa, sillä huoneen sisältä tuli neljä hoitajaa, ja he kävivät piiriksi heidän ympärilleen.  
>"Mitä tämä on?" Kagome kysyi hädissään.<br>"Tulehan", Kaede sanoi ja osoitti Kagomen sisään huoneeseen. Kagomen silmiin iski heti keskellä huonetta oleva leposidesänky. Saman tien Kagome yritti pinkaista juoksuun, mutta hoitajat kävivät häneen käsiksi.  
>Kagome sätki, potki, löi, puri, muttei voinut mitään. Hoitajat ottivat hänet kantoon ja laskivat sängyn päälle. Kagome kieritettiin selälleen ja alettiin pistää lepositeisiin. Pian tyttö oli jaloista, käsistä ja rintakehästään sidottuna sänkyyn.<br>"Mitä tapahtuu?!" Kagome huusi kauhuissaan. Hoitajat hyssyttelivät vieressä.  
>"Koska et syö…" Kaede sanoi ja teki tilaa toiselle hoitajalle, joka tuli huoneeseen letku kädessään. "…sinulle laitetaan nyt nenämahaletku."<br>"Ei! Ei!" Kagome huusi, mutta turhaan. Hoitaja työnsi letkun hänen nenäänsä, muiden pidellessä tytön päätä paikoillaan. Kagome yritti huutaa ja riuhtoa päätään, mutta mikään ei auttanut. Kagome tunsi, kuinka letku eteni hänen ruokatorveaan pitkin. Hän sai monesti oksennusrefleksin, mutta mitään ei tullut ylös. Lopulta työ oli tehty. Letku oli nyt työnnetty tytön mahalaukkuun asti. Hoitajat kiittelivät toisiaan tyytyväisinä ja alkoivat tehdä lähtöä huoneesta.  
>"No niin, hyvä on…" Kaede rahoitteli huohottavaa Kagomea. Samassa huoneeseen tuli yksi hoitaja, mukanaan pyörillä kulkeva tippapulloteline, josta roikkui pussi ravintoliuosta. Hoitaja kytki juuri Kagomeen asennetun letkun toisen pään ravintopussiin.<br>"Jos lupaat, ettet revi letkua irti, voimme päästää sinut pian vähän rauhoituttuasi lepositeistä", Kaede sanoi. "Jos revit letkun irti, laitamme sen vain uudestaan."

Ja niin noin tunnin kuluttua Kagome laskettiin irti. Sydän edelleen takoen hän hoiperteli leposidehuoneesta käytävään. Kaede kulki hänen takanaan ja sulki oven perässään.  
>"Menehän nyt vaikka päiväsaliin", Kaede sanoi ja taputti tyttöä olkapäälle. "Minä tulen kohta perässä."<br>Ja niin Kagome käveli käytävää pitkin, vieden ravintoletkutelinettä mukanaan. Häntä hävetti kulkea ympäriinsä sen kanssa, mutta nyt ei auta muu. Päiväsaliin päästyään hän tunsi, kuinka muiden katseet korvensivat hänen selkäänsä. Hän letkuineen oli melkoinen näky. Kagome katsoi sohvalla istuvaa Sangoa, joka huokaisi surullisena Kagomen puolesta.


End file.
